


A Day at the Beach

by ZanzaFlux



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: A predacon meeting a small human for the first time, he thinks in terms of a robotic being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzaFlux/pseuds/ZanzaFlux
Summary: Predaking was having a rough day thanks to a certain seeker.  Things get interesting when he goes off on his own and comes face to face with one of the earth's native species.





	1. A Day to Explore

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before Predaking learned he could transform. So he thinks like a very intelligent robotic animal. He also sees things like a robotic being and doesn't know the terms a flesh being would use.

High above the skies of Jasper Nevada, a lone figure glided over the ruined landscape below it. Burning yellow optics scanned the area for any signs of movement. Dark wings barely made a sound as the predacon swept and dipped through the air. It relished the warm breeze that buffers its smooth plating. He huffs softly as he remembered the circumstances that had brought it to this point.

  _ **One cycle earlier aboard the landing deck of Darkmount…**_

 

"Stupid beast!" _the gravelly voice of Starscream can be heard echoing down the empty halls. He can be seen shocking the hindquarters of the predacon with a long metal rod. The creature screeched its displeasure and swung its head around to stare at the hated seeker. Its spiked tail twitched and swayed as it backs away from the stinging rod._ "

"You will learn to obey me or you will be punished." _the seeker hissed through clenched teeth. The predacon growled and lowered his head as a clear threat display that Starscream chose to ignore. His claws lightly scrape at the deck as he anticipated the seeker's next move._ "

"Starscream. Stand down before you get hurt." _The seeker backed away and eyed the owner of the voice. A large mech with a single red optic walked passed him without a single glance._ "Come, my creation." _The predacon murmured softly and approached his creator._

"Shockwave." _Starscream snarled._ "Your pet is incorrigible!" _He watched as the seeker's face morphed from surprised to disgust as Shockwave caressed the crest on the predicon’s head with his clawed servo. He knew Starscream didn't trust him. The seeker may suspect that he is a lot smarter than the others think. Starscream watched him all the time and he hated it._

  _Shockwave maked a point to ignore the moody seeker as he addresses the predacon_. "Go my creation. Patrol the area and make sure you are not seen by the populous." _The predacon bowed his head and pressed against Shockwave's clawed servo. His creator's monotone voice is a soothing balm compared to the grating one of the seeker. He growled softly to confirm the order before turning around to lumber to the edge of the flight deck. He unfurled his dark wings and lept off and into the air._

_**One cycle later…** _

The predacon shook his head. He often wondered why his master, Megatron, kept the seeker around. As Alpha, Megatron needed to put him in his place. If the seeker continued to antagonize him, he will tear him apart. The image of ripping the wings off Starscream and throwing him off the flight deck sends a ripple of dark pleasure through his body So lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice he was no longer flying over the desert. Off in the distance, he could see a large body of water. The way the sunlight shimmered on the surface of the water attracted his attention and he changed course. 

Ever since he'd awoken inside that tank in Shockwave's lab, he'd done nothing but hunt and be humiliated by that seeker. He had often wanted to do a little exploring but the chance never seemed to present itself, until now. For once, he let his curiosity get the best of him. Angling his body, he dove towards the water. He shuttered his optics and lets his body glide a few feet above the water. The air here is so different from desert. He vented deeply as he noticed the air smelled salty and kind of moist. The sensation is odd but not at all unpleasant. He reached down and dipped his claws into the water. The warm salty water sprayed up his forearm and underbelly. He rumbled softly in pleasure as the water splashed against his under plating. He tilted his body from side to side, dipping the edge of his wings into the water. He knew that if Shockwave were here, he would not approve, but right now, he didn’t care. 

He opened his optics and caught sight of land off to his side. Venting softly, he pumps his wings to gain more height before twisting his body and dove towards the sand. He noticed there were a few dwellings that line a part of the land that was close to the water. He avoided those areas in favor for a part that has a rocky outcropping. It was large enough to hide him from any of the fleshlings that might wander about. He hovered above the sand for a few seconds before landing soundlessly. He looks around to make sure he is truly alone before settling down on the soft sand. He folds his wings close to his body and revels in the warmth of the sun and the surrounding rock wall against his plating. He laid his head down on top of his fore claws. Slowly he shuttered his optics as he let the sound of the waves lull him into a light recharge.

 

* * *

 

 _'What is that sound?'_ He grumbled softly and wondered who was fool enough to wake him from his peaceful recharge. He opened his optics and has to refresh them a few times to clear his vision. Sitting about twenty feet from his position was a tiny fleshing. It had its back to him and seemed to be playing in the sand. His optic ridges furrowed in confusion. He was quite certain it was not there before. He does not think the little fleshling even knew he was here because he would have heard screaming or something. He lifted his head and tilted to the side a bit. He had never been this close to one before. He had been a little curious about them ever since he encountered the ones that traveled with the Autobots. This would be the perfect opportunity to satisfy his curiosity.

The predacon slowly uncurled himself from his hiding place. He noticed with slight amusement that his lumbering steps were muffled by the surrounding sand. The little fleshing wont even notice he was there until it was too late. If it screamed, he will have no problem beheading it before any of the fleshlings in the area could hear it. Slowly he crept up behind it. His audios picked up its high pitched voice as it giggled and threw sand in the air. Within moment his large form loomed over the tiny body in front of him. Growling softly, he watched the body of the small fleshling stiffened and stared at the shadow he had casted across it. Chortling in amusement, he waited for the tiny form to turn and look at him. The predacon had expected quite a few things to happen. Screaming, calling out for help, and maybe trying to run for its life. It would not get very far on such short legs, but it would have been funny to watch it try. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

The tiny form just stood there, stared at him with large brown optics, and did not make a sound. Maybe the little fleshling's processor crashed at the mere sight of him. He fought the urge to fidget in discomfort as the fleshling raked over his form with its optics. It blinked a few times before a wide smile seemed to split its face. Yeah, this is definitely not what he expected he thought. He watched as it pointed toward him and yelled out in merriment "Dwagon!"

 _'…dwagon? What is a dwagon?'_ His optic ridges furrowed with slight confusion. He tilted his head to the side and watched at the fleshling walked up to him. It seems almost excited to be in his presence. This was new for him.  From the moment he stepped before his master Megatron, everyone around him has shown him nothing but fear. Fear and in the case of that accursed seeker, loathing. This little one was curious and awestruck. He huffed through his vents and noticed the way it jumped a little as the warm air gusted over its body. Still, it does not back away and actually reached up to him. He turns his head to the side just to see if anymore fleshlings were around. Seeing that they are still alone, he lowered his head to get a closer look. 

As soon as his head came within range, the fleshling reached out with its tiny servos and touched his face. The first thing he noticed was that its servos were very soft. Heat seemed to radiate from them. It did not seem to have any claws. He thought that was very odd. How did it protect itself with no claws? 

As he studied the little fleshling's face, the top of its head was crowned by long light brown filaments. Every time it moved its head, the sun made the filaments shimmer with a slightly reddish tinge. It was quite fascinating. Its face was round with large, dark brown optics. It had a tiny nose. He doubt its sense of smell was very good with such a small olfactory sensor. He did notice it seemed to vent through it and its open mouth. It smiled at him and he noticed how small its fangs were. 

_'How did it protect itself with no claws or fangs?'_

Its soft outer casing was covered in some sort of flimsy cloth armor. The top part was a bright pink that covered its torso and the bottom was white. That part did not even cover its legs all the way. For such delicate looking creatures, you would think they would wear more armor than this.

Narrowing his optics and adjusting his audio's sensitivity, he tried to take in details beyond what he saw on the surface. His audios picked up a small double beat of something emanating from its chest. He knew it was not a spark. He did not pick up a spark signature from it. Maybe it was some kind of pumping system. Pumping what, he was not sure. It was not energon. He would have detected that as well. This piqued his curiosity even more. Maybe he could find out what it is. What kept this little creature alive. It would be easy. The outer casing of the fleshling was so soft, he could easily cut through it with his claw. He could do it fast enough that it would have no time to cry out. It was one of many in its herd. He was sure it would not be missed. His optics gleamed with the thought of seeing its insides. 

_'A small one in the crowd of many. No one will know you are gone…'_

 

To be concluded…

 


	2. Slight Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's not worth giving into one's curiosity.

The little fleshling stood before the predacon completely unaware of what was going on in his mind.

"Wow, youw skin is metal. I thought dwagons had scales… Why don't you have scales Mr. Dwagon?"

The little fleshling looked up into his optics. No fear, just confusion written on its face. It did not matter at the moment. All he needed to do was keep it distracted. It failed to notice a single claw inching its way closer.

_'Just a little closer. I will make it quick little one. Then I will…'_

His processor seemed to lock up and his claw hovered a few feet from the back of the fleshling's head. Something was wrong. Strange thoughts assaulted him! A small voice echoed through his processor and in his confusion, it almost sounded familiar.

_**'Young… so young… young … too trusting… trusting… innocent… young and innocent… weak and helpless… sparkling…'** _

The Predacon's head shot up so quickly, it caused the tiny fleshling to fall back on its rear. His optics flickered and dimmed as the voice repeated itself over and over.

He shuttered his optics tightly and shook his massive head as he tried desperately to stop the insistent voice. Venting heavily, he began to feel something he had never felt before: **panic!** So distraught he was he never notice the small whimpering sound that escaped his vocalizer.

_'I need to leave this place! I need to fly! I do not know what is happening, Why wont it stop?!'_

His jumbled thoughts were interrupted by a strange sensation. Something touched him. Something warm and…small. He opened his optics slowly to a sight that made his spark jump. The little fleshly was standing next to his claw. One of its tiny servos stroked the side of his claw in a comforting manner while the other fisted the cloth of its top armor. The look of concern on its face made him wince internally and gave him enough time to calm down. The echo in his processor quieted and he began to control his heavy venting.

"Are you okay Mr. Dwagon? Are you huwt? M-Maybe I should get my momma. She can help. She helps me when I get huwt." The little fledgling shuffled on its peds. Indecision written all over its face.

The little one was concerned for him? A twinge of guilt constricted his spark. If only it knew what he was about to do, it would not be so kind.

"Should I bwing my momma?" the little one asked. No, the last thing he needed was another fleshling around, especially if the other thought he was going to hurt the little one. He quickly shook his head to that question.

"Awe you okay?" He did not have the ability to give a look of reassurance so a simple head nod would have to do. Lucky for him, it accepted that. It gave him a few more strokes to his claw before it backed away with a warm smile on its face. It turned and headed back down towards the water, leaving him to his thoughts.

Sighing through his vents, he trudged back to the spot he was resting by the large rock face. He collapsed down into the soft sand. He stared out at the glistening body of water and let his processor wander. This was not the first time something like this happened to him. It was never this intense though. Sometimes it confused him that he would know of certain things without anyone teaching him. From the moment he opened his optics within the tank in Shockwave's lab, he could do things without instruction. He could walk, fly, and breath fire without anyone teaching him how. Even hunting down his prey came naturally to him. He could feel it in his processor. A slight nudge in the right direction or images flashing across his optics…a voice whispered to him, almost too faint to understand. He just chalked it up to instinct and left it at that. However, what happened between him and the fleshling was more than just instinct and that worried him.

He had never seen the young of his kind but he knew deep down he would never stoop so low as to harm one. Maybe…maybe the fleshling was like a sparkling of his kind. If that is the case, he is glad he was stopped.

His musings were interrupted when something bounced off his chest. He tilted his head in slight confusion as a red sphere rolled away from him and was scooped up into the arms of the little fleshling. He watched as it ran up to him with a huge smile on its face. He cocked an optic ridge in question as it jumps up and down.

"Come Mr. Dwagon, lets play!" It giggled and tossed the sphere to him. It rolled across the sand until it stopped between his fore claws.

_'Play?'_

He huffed softly and stared from the sphere to the fleshling and back again. What exactly did it want him to do with this thing? He had never "played" before. He was not sure how to go about it. A small bout of laugher caught his attention and he looked towards the fleshling.

" Come on Mr. Dwagon! Just pick it up and thwow it back!" it clapped its tiny servos together a few times before holding them out to him.

He looked back down at the sphere and chortled softly. He lifted his claw and tapped the sphere as carefully as he could. It is way too small for him to grip it without damaging it. He cocked his claw slightly and flicked the sphere as gently as possible. He watched with amusement as the little fleshling ran after it. It tripped in the sand a few times but it does not seem to mind. It laughed and jumped on the sphere before it touched the water. Brushing the sand off the sphere, it ran back to him. Once it got within ten feet of him, it rolled the sphere back to him. By this time, he understood the game and repeated his last action much to the delight of the little one. He found, to his surprise, that he was actually having fun.

"Mr. Dwagon! Catch this!" The little fleshling ran a little closer to him. It squats in the sand and gets a look of concentration on its face. All of a sudden it jumped up and tossed the sphere straight into the air.

His optic ridges shoot up in surprise as he watched the red sphere rise into the air. Without a second thought, he opens his maw and snatched it out of mid air. That sudden action surprised him. He was not sure why he did it in the first place, but it was not unpleasant. It felt weird to have the rubbery thing rolling around in his mouth. He leaned over the fleshling and opened his mouth, letting the sphere drop. His audios picked up a squeal of delight as the sphere bounced in the sand before the little one fumbled to catch it in its servos.

"Yay! Do that again!"

He had to admit, aside from hunting down the Autobots, he was having a lot of fun. The fleshling tossed the sphere up, he lightly snapped it up in his jaws, only to drop it for the little one to catch. Sometimes it had to chase it down the beach, sometimes it bounced a few times before they caught it, and sometimes it managed to catch it on the first try. All the while it laughed, cheered, and clapped. Neither he nor the fleshling knew how long they were playing but they did not seem to care. They were comfortable in each other's company. Their merriment, unfortunately, was interrupted by a new voice:

"Rosey! Rosey!? Baby, it's time to come in for lunch!"

The predacon's head snapped up and turned towards the sound. He hissed and his tail whipped from side to side in annoyance. Someone was interrupting their fun and he was not happy about that. To his surprise, the little one ran down the beach and seemed to address someone on the other side of the rock face.

"Momma! I'm coming!" The fleshling waved and turned to face him with a big smile on its face. The smile seemed to slip a little and sadness creeps into its optics. It walked back towards him, almost dragging its peds as it got closer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dwagon. I have to go. My momma wants me to come home. I had a lot of fun with you!"

A small whimper escaped his vocalizor before he could stop it. It was leaving him! They were just starting to have fun and it had to go. His spark sank a little at the thought that he might not see the little one again. He watched the fleshling as it walked up to him with the sphere clutched in its tiny servos. It put it down in front of him and looked up at him with a small smile on its face.

"Here, you can have my ball. When you come back, we can play again!"

He was surprised. The predacon had never received a gift before. He nodded his massive head before lowering it until it was within the fleshling's reach. He felt that soft, warm servo stroke his chin and he could not help but shutter his optics. He began to purr before he could stop himself and his audios picked up the sound of its high pitched laughter.

"Bye bye Mr. Dwagon."

He could feel the tiny body move away from him and his spark ached at the loss of warmth. Opening his optics, he watched as the fleshling scurried down the beach and ran around the rock face to meet the one that was calling to it. He waited a few moments before getting up, pressed his body against the rock face, and carefully took a peak at where the fleshling was going. He watched as it ran up to a taller fleshling. The taller one scooped the smaller one up in its arms and twirled around. Looking at them both together, he could tell they both shared similar physical traits.

_'That must be its creator.'_

He adjusted his audios to listen in on their conversation. There was a twinge of panic that ran through him. He hoped the little one would not tell its creator about him.

"Ah, here's my big girl!" the taller one coos.

_'Girl?! Oh, the little one is a femme?'_ he thought with slight amusement. In all that time, he could not tell.

"Baby? Where's your ball? Did you loose it?"

"No momma. I gave it to Mr. Dwagon!" The little one flashed its creator a bright smile.

He felt his spark jump as he watched the little one tell her creator about him. Shockwave had specifically told him not to be seen by the fleshlings. He already disobeyed his order by approaching the little one. He did not want others knowing about him. He soon realized he did not have to worry about that as he saw a look of disbelief on the taller one's face.

"A dragon? You gave your ball…to a dragon?"

"Yup!" The little one nodded vigorously. "We played  togethew!"

"Well, that's nice honey." Clearly, the taller one was just humoring its creation.

"Come one, lets have some lunch. We have pizza!"

He watched as the taller fleshling turned its back to him and carried the little one away. The little one looked over her creator's shoulder and locked optics with him. She flashed him a smile and waved her tiny servo at him. His optics softened a bit as he watched them head towards one of the many dwellings he saw earlier.

He backed up and sat on his haunches. His processor began to wander as he thought about what happened today. Never in his short existence did he ever think he could learn something from such tiny creatures. He learned that it was kind of nice not to be feared all the time, to have someone talk TO you instead of down to you, and playing was very entertaining. He felt a warmth in his spark and he knew he had the little fleshling to thank for that. It saddened him that he has to leave, but he knew Shockwave or Megatron would be hailing him soon…

_'They probably want me to hunt down the Autobots again.'_ he thought with a slight grumble. Really, is that all there was for him? Hunting and being punished if he does not follow a certain seeker's command? No! There had to be more to his existence than this! He shook his head, completely shocked by his own thoughts. Maybe this was all he really needed. To get away from the others and think for himself for a change.

He spied the little red sphere sitting in the sand and purred softly. His very first gift and given to him by a species that his masters thought were insignificant. Such a simple little thing but it brought him a little happiness. He was not leaving it behind! He stoops down and snatched the rubber sphere up gently into his maw. He unfurled his wings and just as quietly as he came, kept into the air and took off. He took one last look at the sunlight reflecting off the waves and the dwellings where the little fleshling reside before twisting his body to set a course for home.

 

_**A few cycles later back at Darkmount…** _

  
After such a long flight, all the predacon wanted to do was curl up in the corner of the flight deck and slip into a blissful recharge. Unfortunately this was when that accursed seeker decided to bother him.

"Well well well, look who finally returned." Starscream sneers at him. "How nice of you to grace us with your presence."

Oh the sarcasm. He really did not miss this at all. Every time Starscream opened his mouth, nothing good came out of it. He supposed it was a good thing he got away from the seeker for a little while. He did not feel like ripping his head off as strongly as he usually did. He simply huffed through his vents and ignored him.

"I do not understand why Megatron relies on you so much. As far as I'm concerned you are nothing more than a failed experiment. Shockwave should have left you in that tank." With those last venomous words, Starscream turned and stalked away.

He only made it about half way to the exit when something flew across the deck and clocked him against the back of his helm hard. So hard in fact that he nearly tripped over his own peds.

"What the frag was that?!" Starscream bellowed before turning back to face the predacon. What he saw almost made his processor crash.

A small red sphere bounced down the deck and came to a stop by the predacon's claws. Starscream thought he heard the beast chortle before snatching the sphere up into his mouth. He watched with a look of utter bewilderment as the predacon snapped his head up to toss the sphere in the air only to catch it again. It did this a few times before it stopped and stared at the seeker.

"I…I think I better go. I could use some high grade right about now.." Starscream turned on unsteady peds and walked away.

The predacon watched him leave. That look on the seeker's face was quite amusing. He gently spit the sphere out of his mouth and tucked it close to his chest plate for safe keeping. He definitely loved his new gift. He was going to have so much fun with it. He vowed that one day, he would properly thank the one that gave it to him.

  
The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the very first fan fics I've written. I decided to fix up the mistakes I saw and post it here. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
